G-Dragon
Perfil thumb|296px|G-Dragon *'Nombre artístico:' 지드래곤 / G-Dragon *'Nombre real: '권지용 / Kwon Ji Yong *'Apodos: '''GD, Kwon Lead, Giyongchy, Ji Yong Lija, Führer. *'Profesión: Rapero, Solista, Cantante, Bailarín, DJ, MC, Actor, Modelo, Compositor, Productor. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 174 cm *'Peso: '''58 Kg. *'Tipo de Sangre: A. *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Leo. *'Zodiaco Chino: Dragón. *'Familia: '''Padres y Hermana Mayor (Kwon Dami) *'Agencia: **'Corea:' YG Entertainment. **'Taiwan:' Warner Music Taiwan Biografía Ha participado en la industria musical desde pequeño. Debutó en un programa popular de niños, llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo", y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro del grupo Little Roora. G-Dragon fue entrenado por YG Entertainment desde los 12 años, junto con otro miembro de BIGBANG, Tae Yang. Durante su entrenamiento ellos fueron llamados GDYB e hicieron muchas colaboraciones con otros miembros de la YG Family. En un principio YG, al ver la amistad entre Young Bae y él, habló y se puso en marcha el proyecto GDYB, en el cual serían un dúo de HipHop/Rap, pero tiempo después vieron a T.O.P, Seung Ri, Dae Sung y Hyun Seung (Beast), y pensaron en unirles. El 19 de agosto de 2006 debutó junto a BIGBANG. Su nombre artístico: La G viene de Ji -su primer nombre, y su pronunciación en inglés- y Dragon viene de Yong, que significa dragón en coreano. Su talento para componer, hizo de BIGBANG la única boyband que tuviera a un miembro como productor, después de Seo Taiji and Boys y Deux, ambas grandes influencias musicales en los noventa. Es conocido por su voz aguda y linda sonrisa, además de su actitud positiva y alegre. Discografía Corea 'Álbumes' 'Live Album' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Singles' Japón 'Álbumes' Dramas *'2010:' Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea Programas de TV *Devil's runway (OnStyle, 2016, Ep. 03) *The Return of Superman (KBS2, 2015, Ep. 97-98) *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (SBS, 2015, junto a Taeyang Ep. 43) *Infinite Challenge (MBC, 2015, junto A Tae Yang Ep. 435-442) *Infinite Challenge (MBC, 2013, junto A Jung Hyung Don Ep. 349-354) *Running Man (SBS, 2013, junto a Daesung & Seungri Ep. 163) *Healing Camp, Aren't You Happy (SBS, 2012, Ep. 31) *Running Man (SBS, 2012, Ep. 84-85) *Infinite Challenge (MBC, 2011, junto A Park Myung Soo Ep. 253-256) *Family Outing (SBS, 2008, Ep. 07-08) Vídeos Musicales *'2014:' Look At Me, Gwisoon - Dae Sung (cameo). *'2014:' Hangover - PSY (Feat. Snoop Dogg) (cameo). *'2013:' Ringa Linga - Taeyang *'2013:' Gentleman - PSY (cameo). *'2013:' The Baddest Female - CL (cameo). *'2012:' I When I Can't Sing - SE7EN *'2011:' Bean Pole - Shin Won Ho *'2009:' Fire (Street version) - 2NE1 (cameo). *'2004:' Phone''' Number '- Jinu Sean *'2003:' HOT - 1TYM *'2002:' Get Ready - YG Family *'2001:' My age is 13' '- G-Dragon |Colaboracion para Hip-Hop Plex, pista 02|. Colaboraciones *Major Lazer - Bubble Butt (Ft. Bruno Mars, G-D, TOP, Tyga) *Skrillex - Dirty Vibe (ft Diplo, G-Dragon, CL) *W-inds- Rain Is Fallin (ft G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - D.I.S.C.O. (ft. G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - Party (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri- Strong Baby (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri - Open Window (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri - Let's Talk About Love (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang ) *Taeyang - HOT Intro (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang- I Need a Girl (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang - Ringaa Linga (ft G-Dragon) *Taeyang - Stay With Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Run (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang) *Se7en - Get Up And Dance (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Can You Feel Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Intro (ft. G-Dragon & Perry) *Perry - Storm (ft. G-Dragon, Masta Wu & Sean ) *Perry - G-Dragon (ft. G-Dragon) *Park Bom - Anystar (ft. G-Dragon & Gummy ) *Lexy - Super Fly (ft. G-Dragon, T.O.P & Taeyang ) *Kim Jo Han - So In Love (Part2.) (ft. G-Dragon) *Gummy- Intro Work It Now (ft. G-Dragon) *Moo Ga Dang - Oh, Ah, Oh (ft. G-Dragon) *YG Family - Why Be Normal *YG Family - Hip Hop Gentlemen *YG Family - YMCA Baseball Team *YMGA - What (ft. G-Dragon & YGFamily) *Wheesung - Magic Eye (ft. G-Dragon) *Pixie Lott - Dancing On My Own (GD&TOP ) *PSY - Blue Frog (Feat. G-Dragon) *Missy Elliot- Niliria(ft G-Dragon) Conciertos/Tours *'2009 G-Dragon Concert "Shine A Light"' **05 y 06 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - ''Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'2013 G-Dragon World Tour "One Of A Kind"' **30 y 31 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena **06 Abril - Fukuoka, Japón - Yahoo! Japan Dome **20 y 21 Abril - Saitama, Japón - Seibu Dome **27, 28 y 29 Abril - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **4 y 5 Mayo - Bejing, China - Master Card Arena **9 y 10 Mayo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **17 y 18 Mayo - Hong Kong, China - Asian World Expo **25 y 26 Mayo - Shangai, China - Mercedes Benz Arena **01 y 02 Junio - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Dome **07 y 08 Junio - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Arena **15 y 16 Junio - Jakarta, Indonesia - Meis **22 Junio - Kuala Lumpur, Malasya - Stadium Nacional Bukit Jalil '' **29 y 30 Junio - Singapore - ''Singapore Indoor Stadium **31 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Hall **01 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Hall Anuncios *NIKON *North The Face (junto a BIGBANG) *G-Market *Bean Pole *LG Lollipop *Moviles CYON LG (junto a BIGBANG y 2NE1) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'BIGBANG. **'Sub-unit:' GD&TOP, GD X TAEYANG. *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor (Kwon Dami) *'Educación: Instituto de artes tradicionales de Seúl Corea. *'''Religión: Cristiana. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano e inglés (fluído), japonés (fluído) y chino (básico). *'Especialidad: Rapear, beatboxing y componer. *'''Hobbies: Dibujar, Rapear y escuchar música. *'Tatuajes:' Tiene un dibujo al costado de cada dedo de su mano izquierda que significan "dinero", "amor" y "Dios". Una carita feliz en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Una corona en el brazo izquierdo, que abajo dice "moderato" (moderado). Un corazón corriendo en el brazo derecho que arriba dice "Vita Dolce" (Vida dulce). Una esfera del dragón de ocho estrellas sobre el hombro izquierdo. La frase "Forever Young" (Por siempre joven" escrita en cursiva en vertical a lo largo del lado derecho de su torso). "Mind Control" (Control mental) en el lado izquierdo de su torso. Y la frase "Too fast to live, too young to die." (Demasiado rápido para vivir, demasiado joven para morir" sobre su omóplato izquierdo). *Tiene dos perros de raza Sharpei; un macho llamado Ga Ho, y una hembra llamada Jolie (Ga Yeon).''' *Desde los 7 años de edad formó parte de la SM Entertainment. Fue trainee durante 5 años, pero se marchó y debutó como parte de la YG Entertainment. *La canción "Lies", escrita por él, en un principió iba a ser un solo, pero acabó cantándola todo el grupo. *Salvó la vida de un niño que había caído al ceder unas rejas. El pequeño iba con su madre hacia el baño, pero en ese momento BIGBANG llegó al tercer piso y las fans se arremolinaron creando un caos. La señora perdió al niño por un momento, en el cual éste cayó, y gracias a GD -que estuvo todo el tiempo intentando subirlo de nuevo- pudo volver con ella. *El al igual que los miembros de BIGBANG son muy cercanos a Wonder Girls. *Se ha reconocido su talento como un excelente compositor-productor ya que compuso muchos éxitos como "Lies", "Haru Haru", "Last Farawell" y es sabido que él fue el productor del último álbum de BIGBANG, escribiendo grandes canciones como "Bad Boy", "Monster", "Fantastic Baby", "Somebody to love", "Blue", "Tonigth", entre otros. *Dijo que Sulli de F(x) le parecía muy adorable. *Los rumores más fuertes de amor los tuvo en el 2007-08 con SoHee de Wonder Girls desde que compartieron escenario, testigos anónimos confesaron ver a GD y a SoHee en más de una ocasión juntos y muy cariñosos. A parte de que la moda de ambos es bastante parecida. *Le gusta tanto la canción "The Baddest Female" de CL, que dijo que incluso quería hacerle una versión masculina y llamarla "I'm a Bad Muhseuhmae". *Recibió una nominación para los World Music Awards. Ultrapasó a 72 artístas en el round 1, en el round 3, venciendo a cantantes como K.Michelle y Daniella Bradbery. En los demás rounds, venció también a la cantante mexicana de pop, Belinda. Se posicionó entre los 3 finalistas, obteniendo la victoria, siendo nombrado el nuevo artista favorito, ganando el Best New Artist. *El New York Times publicó recientemente un artículo que detalla a G-Dragon como "El líder del estilo y la música". El artículo lo elogió como un verdadero artista con el molde de Lady Gaga, y afirmó que él sería el encargado de llevar la carga de la nueva generación de K-pop, que destinará una dirección completamente diferente de la música pop estadounidense. *G-Dragon dijo que quería hacer una colaboración con Hyoyeon de Girls' Generation. *Recientemente Big Bang asistió al programa Running Man donde Haha le pidió que sea el padrino de su hijo pues quiere que sea como él, que tenga una buena carrera. *Durante su aparición en el programa “Please Take Care of Your Refrigerator” los miembros de BIGBANG revelaron las debilidades de cada uno. Taeyang dijo sobre G-Dragon: “Su boca realmente es barata” lo cual es una frase en coreano que significa que no puede mantener un secreto. Él explicó lo dicho: “Si quieres que todo el mundo sepa y que algo se convierta en realmente grande, tu puedes decírselo a G-Dragon”. Taeyang dijo que la boca de G-Dragon “vale 10 centavos”. *El 29 de Octubre del 2015 comenzaron a correr rumores en las redes sociales de que el y Taeyeon de Girls' Generation estaban saliendo. La agencia de Taeyeon, '''SM Entertaiment ha respondido a los rumores diciendo: “Es hablar sin fundamento. Es como una novela de ficción”. El representante de la agencia negó rotundamente los rumores y comentó: “No merece la pena comentarlo”. Por el lado de G-Dragon, YG Entertaiment dijo: “No tenemos nada que decir oficialmente”. *En el video de CROOKED deja ver un total de 20 tatuajes, de los cuales solo 10 están confirmados (Tres entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, uno a cada costado de su torso, uno en su omoplato izquierdo, uno en el cuello y unas cruces sobre su ombligo). Actualmente ya no tiene la carita feliz que se podía ver en el dorso de su mano izquierda. También, en el dance practice de BANG BANG BANG, el levanta accidentalmente un poco su pantalón, dejando ver otro en su pierna. 'Enlaces' *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Webstagram *Instagram Galería GDragon.jpg Gdragon 2.jpg Gdragon 3.jpg Gdragon 4.jpg Gdragon 5.jpg Gdragon 6.jpg Gdragon 7.jpg Gdragon 8.jpg Videografía Archivo:BIGBANG - THIS LOVE M V|BIGBANG - This Love (G-Dragon Solo)]] Archivo:G-Dragon Gmarket Party! M V (Full Ver.)|G-Dragon - Gmarket Party! (Full Ver.)]] Archivo:(BIGBANG)G-Dragon - She's Gone MV|G-Dragon - She's Gone Archivo:G-DRAGON - HEARTBREAKER M V|G-DRAGON - HEARTBREAKER Archivo:G-DRAGON - BREATHE|G-DRAGON - BREATHE Archivo:G-DRAGON - BUTTERFLY M V|thumb|G-DRAGON - BUTTERFLY Archivo:G-DRAGON - A BOY (소년이여) M V HD|G-DRAGON - A BOY Archivo:G-DRAGON - ONE OF A KIND M V|G-DRAGON - ONE OF A KIND Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KMC Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KLíder Categoría:JRapero Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarín Categoría:JCompositor